


Ice and Fire

by Okumen



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Drabble, Fjormthys is just a bg ship, Gen, Good Children dont imitate this, Partially inspired by that comic where Ylgr wants to make a Nifl territory of Askr, Phone drabble, no apostrophes on the apostrophe names because my phone wont let me tat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Ylgr looks for a playmate and finds an unlikely one.
Kudos: 7





	Ice and Fire

Ylgr sings as she walks along the garden paths. She is looking for something fun to do, someone to play with. But she often is, in this warm, peaceful time away from to mess that her dear Nifl had turned into. None of her siblings were available at the moment - Hrid giving his horse a throurough grooming, Fjorm trying to muster up the courage of wooing Tethys, Gunnthra having teatime with Corrin and Lyon - and many of her usual playmates off on missions or training. She needs to find a new mark- er, friend. Nothing that she minds one bit! New friends could also mean new allies for her conquests!

She hears mutterings, as she turns a corner in the garden. Ylgr sees one of the Heroes, one of those many redheads with a black coat, sit on a stone bench by one of the hedges, so neatly trimmed in comparison to the wild gnarly landscape around her own castle. The redheaded man is tugging flowers out of the tree one by one. 

Ylgr skips up the last of the way, and when she speaks from a close distance the man startles. "Oh! You like gardening? Me too!" Ylgrs cheerfulness doesn't fade despite the flame that sputters to life in his palm. "And you can reach the high places too! I can't do that yet, I'm still too short! But one day I will be really tall like my siblings, and then I won't need a ladder-- oh but it's fun to startle people from them! They never expect things to just appear from heights! They make great faces!"

"What do you want, child?" the man asks. Ylgr grins. "My name is Ylgr, not child!" she explains to the man. "Who are you?" The man scowls at her for at least a minute. At least it feels like it is for at least a minute, but Ylgr can't be entirely sure. Time is just a concept, anyway? Same way as she might be a child but she still is fully capable of planning her rise along with her familys kingdoms. But finally the man answer, "Julius," and Ylgr retorts- "That's great, then I don't need to just make up something again in my mind! Let's play together, Julius!"

Julius huffs. "I have no desire to play with you, child," Julius says firmly. Ylgr pouts, as big as she can. "You don't want to throw water balls at people?"

There is a pause. Then- "You have my attention."

There comes a string of curses from beneath. Ylgr covers her mouth to muffle a giggle where she hides. Beside her, Julius grins as if he has lost his mind, a dark glint in his eyes. "Soaked is a good look on him," Julius remarks. Ylgr looks over her hands between her new playmate and their latest victim, a man with dark hair and a long coat. "He is a rat," Julius explains, though it doesn't explain what their relationship is. "Rat," Ylgr still repeats, memorizing the tone in Julius' voice for later deciphering. It's a bit like a hiss, a little snake-like, and fun to use. Julius looks her with a funny expression that Ylgr thinks is real amusement, but with a little less meanness in his eyes than when he looks on as their targets sputter water and ice. There is a certain kind of gleam present there, like in a comrades, and she likes it!

"Look look, someone's coming!" she shouts in a hushed voice. Her eyes shine. Another target! Ylgr puts her hands in the large bucket of water they had brought up on the balcony roof. She cups her hands and lets cold spread from her palms; a thin shell wraps around a circle of water, and she picks up the ball she has created, hands it to Julius, and created one for herself the same way.

"Charge!" Ylgr shouts, much less quiet, once the target is in range- though it is a meaningless shout because they have both already unleashed their water balls. A squeak- a hit!

"Hey! Show yourselves!" It is not exactly the first time someone demands they stop hiding, just about everyone does it at least once, but this time the voice is less annoyed. "Hey, I want one too!" Ylgr peeks past the edge of tiles more than double in size of her hands, Julius leans over to look at the girl beneath them. The two cohorts, Ylgr and Julius, exchange looks, arched eyebrows and confusion. "Why?" 

"Why?" The girl, with blonde hair pulled up in two high tails and a yellow dress covered by a White pinafore repeated, her head tippning sideways against her index finger. "To prank my brother? Its up to little sisters to keep their big brothers sharp, right? Also" she grins sweetly, "it's really fun." 

"Okay," Ylgr allows, and she waves her palm upwards, "come up."

The girl makes way onto the balcony they hover above, and she climbs up to the roof. "So you can decide the thickness of the ice?" Lissa asks once she sees how Ylgr crafts the balls between her hands. "Then make it thicker, please! Thicker, more, more," she urges, as the ball be comes more ice than water. Ylgr pouts at Lissa - Julius meanwhile only watches in what appears to be great amusement - and points out, "We're _pranking_ people, you know? Maiming is for conquer time." Lissa waves a hand, smiling in ease. "It's fine, it's fine, he'll be fine, he's though."

Ylgr thinks about it for a few moments, then shrugs to herself and complies with the thickness of the sballs shell. "I suppose you know best." 

Lissa gasps and urges, "hurry he's coming!" and then she grasps the ball and yells, "Prepare yourself, Chrom!" And Lissa hurls the ice ball with great force.

Chrom shrieks worse than Lissa had.

Alfonse scolds not only Lissa for almost killing Chrom (ignoring any of her protests of "He's _fine_ " ) and Alfonse scolds Ylgr and Julius for providing such a deadly weapon to Lissa as well as for terrorizing random Heroes.

_And then the Summoners focus shifts to suggest that maybe they can use ice balls as weapons in fights, and collects an impromptu team centered around Ylgr to go to the training Tower. Much to Alfonses dismay._

_"You had fun today, I hear," Gunnthra says past a sleeve. "I did!" Ylgr nods enthusiastically. "And I made a new friend! I bet he'll help expanding Nifl too! He has that smell- of a kindred spirit!" Gunnthra pats Ylgr on the head. "That's great, dear." Hrid sighs, and mutters to Fjorm, "Maybe we should put her in a harness, stop her from running amock?" Fjorm shrugs. "I don't think that will help."_


End file.
